12 year after daughters of darkness
by vicky the charmed fan
Summary: 12 years have gone by since Ash left Mary Lynette in Briar Creak, they haven't seen each other since then. Now they are both heading for the 10th aniversory celebration of stopping the appocolapse. What happens when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**12 years after daughters of darkness**

**12 Years later**

**Full summary:** it has been 12 years since daughters of darkness, and 10 years since they stopped the apocalypse. Ash and Mary-Lynette haven't seen or really heard from each other in those 12 years, except from one phone call where she told him that she didn't love him and never wants to see him again. Now they both go to the 10th anniversary of the stopping of the apocalypse, separately and meet again what will happen?

**Disclaimer:** I will only do this once, so I don't own the night world or any of the books characters, I only own my own original characters.

**AN:** I haven't read strange fate, as it hasn't come out in the UK yet.

* * *

**Ash Pov**

It has been 12 Years since I last saw my Mary-Lynette, but also 10 years since we managed to stop the apocalypse from happening. There is no guarantee that I will ever see her again, either, she is my soulmate but doesn't want to ever see me. She hasn't kept in touch with any of her family, my sisters 12 years or even me, since she left to go to Cambridge University in England.

The most anyone has heard from her in the last, is a letter that her family and my sisters get from her every Christmas, I've never got one. On the letters there is no return address, a post man brings the letters and asks for her letters in return. The worst thing about them is that they never mention me; they just give a short description of what she has been doing that year. She Graduated university with a first in astrology, and now she works for the British government in the top observatory. She never tells anyone about her personal life, so we have no idea if she has a boyfriend or is married. God I hope she isn't, she's supposed to be my soulmate for God's sake, that's all I know about her.

From the time I left Briar Creak I have been working as hard as I can to make up for the entire wrong thing I did in the past, for her. However the night before she was scheduled to leave for uni, I got a really horrible phone call from her. When I saw that it was her calling me, I thought that she was calling to ask me to come to England with her and start a life together there and that I had done enough of slaying dragons. I was wrong; she was ringing to tell me the exact opposite. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Ash I don't love, you I have never loved you," I practically broke down at this point. Then she went on and told me that she never wanted to see me again and that she didn't care what I had done for her. She also said that she is going to England to escape from me, and that if I ever dared follow her; she had a readily sharpened stake, to push through my heart if I ever came near her again.

That night she broke my heart, but I still and always love her, because she is my soul mate. I cried for days and days, I got several calls off of my sisters, saying that they were sure that she didn't mean all that stuff, and that she still loved me. I couldn't believe them I still to this day believe that she doesn't love me even though I love her. Nearly everyone swore that they would go after her and kill her for what she had done to me, but I managed to convince them to just leave her alone. However they did say that if they ever saw her, they would go after her and hurt her for hurting me.

Even though she didn't want me anymore, I carried on being a member of circle daybreak. I was there to help them defeat the dragons and stop the apocalypse, which we did thankfully. When all the mess from the apocalypse was sorted out I became a counsellor for circle Daybreak, helping new Human/Night world couples adjust to being together. I have done and do that job right up until this day, in the headquarters if circle daybreak: Thierry's mansion. I stay in a nearby apartment in Las Vages, because the mansion is too crowded, as it is the headquarters. I stopped aging when I was 25, because that was when I looked old enough to be a proper adult, but at the same time I didn't want to look too old.

Today is the 31st of December 2009 and I am in the lobby of one of the main strip hotels, waiting for my sisters, Mark and his and Jade's daughter Alice to come down. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that about six years ago, my youngest sister Jade and Mary-Lynette's brother Mark had a baby girl, who they called Alice. Anyway I am waiting for them so that we can go to the 10th anniversary celebration of the stopping of the Apocalypse at Thierry's mansion. I don't have a girlfriend or a date, so I have decided to go with my family, because all top-ranking members of circle daybreak, like me, are expected to attend the party. So, because my soulmate doesn't want me I decided to invite my family, and have been put in charge of looking after my niece at the party, while my sisters and their husband or dates spend the night together, this is going to be so much fun.

Then I see them coming out of the lift, and they all shout there hello's and Alice comes running up, and I catch her in my arms and she gives me a hug. "Hi, I hope you aren't going to be too much trouble for me tonight, and show me up in front of my friends," I joke.

"No, Uncle Ash, I will be as good as gold, otherwise mummy says that she will send me straight to bed and not let me go to the party," she says back in that cute little voice that I adore.

"She is going to be a good girl for you Ash, she promised me she would," said jade, I just nodded.

"Ok, then everyone, I think that it's time we got in the limo that is waiting for us outside and went to the party," I said as I started to walk toward the exit doors, while still carrying Alice.

"Yeh," they all shouted as they started to follow me outside. We all got into the limo and it started to drive off towards Thierry's mansion. Just as we pulled away I thought I saw someone who looked distinctly like Mary-Lynette, but I shook it off, because there was no way that it could possibly be her.

* * *

**AN: I know that this is quite short but, I just want to see if anyone is interested in it and then I will write the next chapter which will be much longer. Mary-Lynette will appear in the next chapter**


	2. The party starts

**AN: hi everyone it has been quite a few years since I posted chapter 1, I have finally decided to continue it. Please remember this is slightly AU, as Strange Fate hasn't come out in Britain, also I will be using British terms so no one complain.**

**The party starts**

**Ash's POV**

As we drove up to Thierry's mansion, I couldn't help but think about the Woman I saw at the hotel, I could swear that it was Mare. But I need to take my mind off it, as there is no point in dwelling on the past and things that will never happen again no matter how much my heart yearns for it. When I look at Jade and Mark, sat across from me holding hands I can't help but be jealous even though I know I shouldn't be.

We drive up to just outside the front door to the enormous mansion and one of the valets comes and opens the door to let us out. I let the others take their leave first as a good gentleman will always do, then get out and take Alice's hand and stroll up to the doors. Ready to walk in and meet all my Circle Daybreak friends and introduce them to my sisters, as many of them have never met each other before.

Their stands a man who smells like a werewolf in a security uniform to check everyone's identities as they are still worried about the other side trying to break in. "Hello, can I take your party leaders name please?" He said holding a tablet, with what I am assuming, is a list of people attending the party on it.

"I am Ash Redfern and this is my family," I said first indicating myself and then the people around me.

"Give me a moment, there are a hell of a lot of Redferns attending this party, therefore hard to find a specific one." As he was talking he was running his finger up and down the tablet intent on finding my name. Finally he seems to find it, "Ah, here we are, Ash Redfern. It says here that you are bringing four adults and one child with you. Can each of you step forward and state your names, so that I can check you against the photo's you submitted previously?" We all stepped forward one by one and he checked us and allowed us through the doors and into the mansion.

Once inside we were met by a desk, sat behind it was Lupe, looking very bored and like she just wanted to get in there and party. We stopped there as there were turn-styles blocking our way, an extra security precaution I assume. Lupe got up from the desk ran up to me and gave me a hug, if I wasn't a Lamia I would have been squashed to death. "Hey Ash, how have you been? Long time no see, and who are all these lovely people?"

"Lupe I only saw you two hours ago when I left to pick them up, you act like I haven't seen you in years. This little girl is my niece Alice, that is her mother Jade and father Mark, then my other sisters Kestrel and Rowan, and their dates for the evening." I pointed everyone out in turn and Lupe either hugged or shook the hand of each of them, even though Kestrel threw me a nasty look when Lupe tried to hug her.

"Now, before all of you go in I need to see inside all your bags, shoes and coats, just to check that you aren't carrying anything you shouldn't be." We all handed over our things without a question, we had already been told all about this and knew it was just a security precaution. Of course Lupe didn't find anything wrong with our stuff as we had nothing to hide, she also but a green tag around all the bags to signify that they had been thoroughly been checked. "Now the cloakroom is just through the doors on your right and all coats and large bags need to be placed in there. Also who is Alice's guardian for tonight?"

"That would be me, I agreed to look after her so that her parents would have the night to themselves, and anyway I love her like she was my own daughter. I am also taking the guardianship of Alexander Rasmussen, as Poppy and James needed someone to take care of him while they party." I tell her, needing to know where I can find Alex so that his parents can have the night to themselves like I agreed. Lupe then went back to the desk and picked up two red wristbands and brought them over to us.

"Right, Ash, Alice give me your arms," we put our arms out and she put the wristbands up around our wrists. "These will get the two of you into the children's play areas and also into the dormitories for when she is tired and wants to go to be. All of this is free but to get access you need to show your wristbands to get in, as we are all about child protection. Now do either of the parents want a wristband so that they can pick her up to go home or to check on her later?"

"Yes I will take one as a precaution, I don't want any hassle if I need to pick her up in an emergency," Jade said, we had already discussed this and decided that it is for the best. Lupe then picked a blue wristband up from the desk and put it around Jades wrist. "This shows that you are a guardian but aren't the primary guardian, so you can have access to her but they need to check with Alice or Ash before she can go with you.

"Right you are now allowed to enter the party, wait a sec while I open the turn-styles to let you through to the party," Lupe said as she headed back to the desk and pressed a button and we heard a clicking sound and she indicated for us to go through. I went first and then the others followed behind me and I took Alice's hand and was just about to go through the doors to the cloakroom when Lupe interrupted me. "Oh and Ash Poppy told me that Alex and her would be waiting by the cloakroom for you. She also said to hurry the hell up because she isn't going to wait all night for your slow arse."

"Thanks Lupe, it was good to see you again, I hope that you get into the party later and I can maybe share a soft drink with you. Well I better get to the cloakroom before Poppy kills me, and I think I am too good looking to be killed, don't you think?" I then turned around and practically ran to the door so that I wouldn't hear what Lupe said to that.

**Poppy's POV**

My God, how long does it take Ash to pick up his sisters and get back here, I know that traffic is bad in Vegas but this is really taking the piss. Come on 2 ½ hours to get to the strip and back is ridiculous I'm shore even the slowest car in the world doesn't take that long. What has happened to them I am starting to get worried that something has happened to them, I am in the mind of calling security and asking them to go out looking for them.

I just hope that Mary fucking Lynette hasn't turned up and upset Ash I will murder her personally, and so will half of Daybreak, especially Quin who has seen many of Ash's breakdowns. I think that if she comes within 10 miles of this party she will be dead before she can say "hi!" I am one of the few people that Ash has actually confided in and seeing someone with Ash's great presence breakdown and cry till he became comatose really gives you a perspective on life. Thierry once told me that M, that's what she is called among Ash's friends, joined the Circle Daybreak in London. This means that she can attend any anniversary celebration she likes and therefore there is the problem that she could attend this one, God I hope she doesn't.

I hear walking behind me and turn around; I see the whole Redfern family all I have met before when I offered to go with him to see them after M dumped him. I ran forward and hugged first Alice and then Rowan and Jade, also shaking the hands of Kestrel and Mark, knowing Kestrel hates being hugged. Then I turned to Ash and shouted: "where the hell have you been Ash Redfern you were supposed to be back over an hour ago?"

"Sorry Poppy but there was heavy traffic and I was held up by Thierry wanting to discuss the contents of my speech," I said trying to calm her down. She then leapt at me and put her arms around my neck and kissed me on my cheek, like nothing had ever happened.

She then took hold of Alex's hand, and talked to the people behind me, "none of you except Ash have met our son before, this is Alex he is our five year-old miracle boy. For those of you don't know about six years ago I found out I was pregnant, which is a miracle in itself as made vampires aren't supposed to be able to conceive children. We don't know how or why, but I became pregnant and gave birth to Alex here, we are just thankful everyday to have him."

"Well anyway, thank you so much Ash for offering to look after Alex for the night we very much appreciate it." James told them as he started to lead me away to the toilets as I had started crying while telling them about Alex.

"Wait a minute darling," I knelt on the floor in front of Alex. "Remember what I told you and be good for your Uncle Ash. He will ensure that you have a great time tonight and you can go and play with Alice here is about the same age as you." I then kissed Alex's cheek and put his hand in Ash's knowing that he would be in safe hands, with Ash gurding him.

**AN: please do read and review, as I really need some ideas on what to do next. Next chapter will be from Mare's POV and we will get her side of the story and possibly the confrontation between them. Also if anyone is interested in being my Beta let me know, as I have none. Thanks to anyone that may have stuck with this and anyone who will stick with this in the future.**


End file.
